The present invention relates to food packaging, and, more particularly, to a sauce tray and a lid system for a food container.
In the quick service restaurant industry, a wide variety of packaging is used for food products. Furthermore, in the quick service restaurant industry, a wide variety of condiments and dipping sauces are often served with the food products and also require some form of packaging. For example, several types of storage containers for condiments and dipping sauces are commonly used. For condiments such as ketchup, mustard, and mayonnaise, perhaps the most common and well-known containers are the pillow-shaped packets that are made of a flexible plastic and are opened by tearing the packet along a selected edge. For dipping sauces, however, it is more common to store such sauces in a small plastic container with a flexible plastic or foil lid that can be pulled off of the container; leaving an open top for dipping another food product into the sauce. In any event, in most cases, such condiments and dipping sauces are simply thrown into a bag with the primary food products.